AFS2E6 Pet Project
Plot At a Forever Knight castle, a scientist, Joseph Chadwick, addresses the Knights. He says that they must destroy the dragon and its species, so he has built a ship. It is too complicated for humans, so he has located a Galvanic Mechamorph, Ship, to duplicate the ship and create an armada. A Knight, Sir Morton, volunteers to catch Ship. At Julie's house, Ship arrives to play with her. Ship shows Julie new tricks: turning into a toaster, a washing machine, and a giant submarine. He turns back. A car arrives and honks for her and Julie leaves. Ship runs off and sees Kevin's car driving away. Kevin is driving Gwen and Julie to go shopping. Ship hops onto the car and tags along. In the car, Kevin asks where Ben is, and Julie says that he has homework. He is actually watching a monster movie, "Brain Stealers From Outer Space". He goes to get more popcorn. Kevin's car gets shot at by Sir Morton on some sort of flying vehicle. The car stops and the three get out. Morton shoots Kevin. Gwen calls Ben and tells him to come help. He turns into Jetray and flies there. Kevin attacks Morton, but Morton easily swats him away and blasts him. Gwen runs in and tells Morton to back away. He says that he isn't after Kevin and throws electric devices onto the car. Ship falls out. Julie is surprised to see him. Morton puts him in a container and flies away. Jetray arrives at the scene. Sir Morton knocks him away. He prepares to chase, but sees his friends, lands, and turns back into Ben. Julie says that Morton took Ship and Ben is shocked to hear that Julie kept Ship. Kevin is angry because Morton wrecked his car. He says that the Forever Knights want Ship to make them weapons. At home, Kevin fixes and repaints his car. Gwen tries to track Ship, but cannot, as he is too technological. Julie sees an ad for a castle in the newspaper and thinks that the Knights are there. Ben tells Julie to wait while they check it out, but she refuses. At the Knight's lair, Ship tries to escape his energy prison, but cannot. Morton and Chadwick observe him, shrinking the prison so that he can't move and attaching a mind-control device to him that turns him red. Julie tells Ben that she is upset with him because he is upset about Ship. They go to the castle and enter. Inside, there is Forever Knight armor. Morton arrives and the Knights spring to life and attack. The team fights. Gwen throws the Knights with mana and the team continue on. They get to Chadwick's lab. Julie asks where Ship is, and Chadwick shows them Ship, red, morphed into Chadwick's ship. He targets them with multiple weapons. Kevin recognizes the ship and says that it is nasty. Ship attacks and they duck. He keeps attacking and the team runs. It knocks out Gwen. Ben turns into Swampfire. Kevin tells Swampfire to shoot Ship, but Julie begs with him not to. Swampfire creates a flame wall between the team and the Knights. Ship extinguishes it. Ship targets them again. Swampfire remembers 'Brain Stealers From Outer Space', and Julie tries to reach Ship. She succeeds and he turns back into his old self. Ship runs to Julie. Swampfire mocks Kevin for telling him to shoot it. Knights surround the team, but Ship turns into the ship to protect them. He targets the Knights. Chadwick asks Morton to surrender, but he refuses, willing to sacrifice himself to defeat the team. The Knights attack and Ship fights back. Chadwick runs. The team gets into Ship. Swampfire ignites a tank. Morton tells the Knights to flee. Ship files away. Swampfire turns into Ben. The castle explodes. They fly to Julie's house. Kevin is impressed that they have a ship, but Julie says that only she has a spaceship but that Ben can borrow him if he helps take care of him. Impact *Ship gains the ability to become a spaceship *It is revealed that Julie kept Ship as a pet Characters Characters *Ship *Julie Yamamoto *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Ben Tennyson Villains *Joseph Chadwick *Sir Morton *Forever Knights Aliens *Jetray *Swampfire Category:Episodes Category:Alien Force Episodes